


Be My Alibi

by Argothia



Series: A little broken, a little new [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, EdLing if you squint, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argothia/pseuds/Argothia
Summary: Ed narrows his eyes. “Why do you need an alibi?”
Series: A little broken, a little new [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642441
Kudos: 47





	Be My Alibi

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little ficlet based on [this](https://dialogue-prompts.tumblr.com/post/155399969199/why-are-you-here-to-establish-an-alibi) prompt I found on Tumblr. Set in that Modern AU I keep slowly putting together.

“Why are you here?” Ed grumbles into his pillow the minute he hears his bedroom window slide open. He knows who it is without even having to look, after all it’s always the same person.

“I’m establishing an alibi,” Ling responds sitting down on the edge of Ed’s bed.

Ed blinks, a bit more awake now, he lifts his head to stare at Ling. “Wait,… what?”

Wearing a mischievous grin, Ling rests his weight against Ed’s hip. “Wanna help?”

“No.” Ed rubs his eyes.

Ling leans closer to Ed’s face. “Are you sure?”

Ed narrows his eyes. “Why do you need an alibi?”

“I’m gonna need to know you’re on board before I tell you that.”

Dammit. No getting out of it. “Fine, yes, I’ll help you establish your goddamn alibi. Did you finally snap and kill somebody?”

“Implying that I’d need to snap to commit a murder?” Ling reels back putting a hand to his chest in mock indignation. “Edward Elric, how dare you? I’d stab somebody on a whim!”

“I’m about to stab you if you don’t get on with it,” Ed growls.

Ling laughs, but he does get on with his explanation. “I spray painted a very not nice word on Principal Bradley’s car.”

“Oh…” Slowly Ed lets a grin take over his face. “Okay, yeah, you need an alibi.”


End file.
